Luis Craneo
Luis Craneo saved hundreds of children from drugs, gangs and death. Early Life Luis Craneo was born in Cali, Valle del Cauca, Colombia on the 25th of February 1955 as Luis Craneo Ayala Martinez Mercado Rizal Salvador. His parents were Enrique Craneo and Maria Craneo. His brother was Fernando Craneo. Family Currently, Luis has 2 children Luis Craneo II and Jose Craneo with his wife, Paloma Zurita Astorga Toreno Yepes Lillo who he married in 1976. Childhood Luis Craneo Ayala Martinez Salvador had a successful childhood. He was born on 25 February 1955 in Cali, Colombia. At the age of 7, he attended La Escuela de los Ninos del Cristo in Cali where he did all 12 years of education until 1974 when he finished 12th grade. 3 months later, he was accepted into El Instituto Tecnologico Metropolititanto de Medellin where he studied computer science. 3 years later, he graduated. The amount of effort put into his education would change his life for ever. Tijuana His time in Tijuana would save the lives of hundreds. In 1979, Luis Craneo moved to Tijuana, Baja California Mexico. During his stay, he became good friends with Latina pop singer, Ana Gabriel. They took rod trips to Guamochil, Sinaloa because that is where Ana Gabriel is from. In Tijuana he started to notice that narcotics were becoming popular and he saw the effects. They weren’t good. He knew he had to stand up against them. He started donating to homeless children to give them education. 3 years later, he received an award from Jose Lopez Portillo who was the President of Mexico back then. The award was called “ El Premio de Hermandad”. He is still thanked to this day of his great actions. Long Beach Long Beach would change his life for ever. In 1983, he moved to Long Beach, California, USA where he continued his tradition of sending poor children to school. A year later, he was noticed by George Deukmejian who was the Governor of California and Ernie Kell who was the mayor of Long Beach. “ All I did was provide someone’s education for them. I am not a hero. I did what every other human should do.” Said Luis Craneo in a 1995 interview. He believes everyone should have access to education. 1989 Fatal Drive-By Shooting This day would be the worst day of his life. On June 5 1989, Luis Craneo and his Danish friends, Roberto Mursten and Johan Nelson were walking down Caspian Avenue in Long Beach. On Parade and Caspian, a red AMC Matador pulled up on them. The car had a driver, Rafael Mercado and in the back seat was Eduardo Sanchez who were both Norteños gang members. Sanchez pulled out a Glock 17 and fired 11 shots in total. Luis Craneo got shot 4 times. The left knee, left hand, right foot and left arm. Roberto Mursten got shot once in the foot. Johan Nelson got shot once in each leg which caused them to be amputated. Nelson and Mursten recovere quickly however Luis Craneo couldn’t walk for 4 years until 1993. June 6 was a holiday to pray for Luis Craneo all over California and Colombia. This day was called” Dia del Hiroe”. Back in the day no one knew if he would survive or not due to his bad injuries which he had acquired that day. “ That shooting occurred because he had been taking the gang members and sending them to school.” Said Eduardo Sanchez during his interrogation on June 8 1989. In 1997 he moved back to Colombia. His life was changed. Death Luis died on 15 July 2018 in Parañaque, Metro Manila, Philippines during his vacation when he was kidnapped and killed by gangsters.